Oleum et Plumis
by demonprincess17
Summary: Dean Winchester just wants to get through his Senior year of high school without any trouble. Castiel Novak just wants to get in to Harvard. Unfortunately for Dean,they're gonna need each other, in order to get anything.
1. Chapter 1

**-Things inside italics are Dean's thoughts.- **

Dean Winchester doesn't know why he's in the principal's office on the first day of the second semester. He doesn't know why Castiel Novak is sitting next to him, looking like a kicked puppy. _No, Dean. Stop_. All Dean does know is that he's missing English class, and doesn't have to sit through the Professor explain Hamlet. Dean sits back, wondering if this meeting will go into Chemistry also. The principal comes in, glancing at Dean.

"Hello Mr. Henriksen." Dean grins, saluting. Henriksen glares at Dean, and sits down.

"Mr. Winchester do you know why you are here?"

"No idea. Am I in trouble? Receiving some sort of reward?"

"No. Mr. Novak has come to me asking that you tutor him. In Shop class." Dean turned and stared at Castiel. The boy was red, and looking down intensely at a spot on the carpet.

"Wait. Castiel Novak, Mr. Harvard, needs my help in a class?"

"In Shop class." Castiel didn't look up. "I need an A, or I won't get into Harvard."

"So, I need to tutor you, in how to fix cars?" Dean laughed.

"Yes." Castiel finally looked up, his blue eyes fixing on Dean's. "Did I make a joke?" Dean shook his head. Henriksen coughed.

"Mr. Winchester, may I remind you that you need to get a passing grade of C in all of your classes this semester in order to graduate? Ate you sure tutoring Mr. Novak will be beneficial?"

"Yeah. He's the smartest guy in this school, except for Sammy maybe. He can tutor me in everything else."

"Agreed." Castiel nods, before Henriksen can say anything.

"Alright. Mr. Winchester, if Mr. Novak does not have an A in shop at the end of the semester, you will be held responsible."

"Right." Dean shrugs. Henriksen has a lot of talk, but isn't known to be a man of his word. Henriksen dismisses both of the boys. Castiel grabs his bag and gets up, Dean following him. When they're in the hall, Castiel stops, and turns back to Dean.

"I'll meet you at Mr. Singer's classroom after school at 3 pm. Bring your backpack, and some food. We'll start with how to change the oil in a car." Castiel nods to himself, then turns and walks away. Dean stares dumbfounded at his back _His ass. What? No._ The bell rings, a crowd of students rushing out. Dean spots his little brother, running over to him.

"Sammy! Hey, listen. You're gonna have to catch a ride home with a friend, I'm gonna be staying after school."

"Did you put whiskey in the milk supply again? Dean, you could go to jail for that." Sam changes textbooks, grabbing his advanced Physics notebook.

"No! I'm tutoring someone in Shop class." Dean catches Sam's binder, handing it to him.

"Thanks. Who are you tutoring?"

"Castiel Novak." The bell rings, and Dean turns, heading off to Chemistry.

-**I suck at endings. I do not own Supernatural, or the characters affiliated with it.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean rushes over to the Shop as soon as the last bell rings, throwing his bag into his locker first. He remembers Castiel asking him to bring food, and so Dean buys a couple of candy bars and a few bags of chips out of the vending machine. When he gets to the Shop, he's surprised to see Castiel isn't there. Bobby Singer, the Shop teacher, is however. He notices Dean, and rolls over to him.

"Dean. What are you doing here? Wanna start work on the Impala already?"

"No, I'm here for tutoring. I'm tutoring someone in Shop."

"Right, I heard about that. That Casheel kid. Freaking genius in everything."

"Not Shop, apparently." Before Bobby can respond, Castiel appears, coughing slightly. Dean turns around, barely able to contain his smile.

"Castiel. Hey man, glad you made it." He's joking, but Castiel frowns.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness. Ms. Harvelle wanted to ask my opinion on Islamic involvement in Spain." He set his own bag down near a rusted out F-150 truck bed. Bobby coughs, and rolls towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Dean. Have fun."

Dean nods, then turns to Castiel. "So, let's get started. You wanted to learn how to change the oil, right?"

"Yes. Oil first. Then jump starting. Then replacing the battery. Then-"

"Whoa. Slow down, let's start with changing the oil. Get that covered." Dean leads Castiel over to where a car is covered by a tarp. He pulls it off, revealing a black, 1967 Chevy Impala.

"This is Baby. Bo- um, Mr. Singer gave her to me as a sort of, early graduation present. If I graduate, and get into the Junior College across the street, I can have her. I get to fix her up, and everything." Dean runs a hand across the hood of the car, humming slightly.

"Are you romantically interested in this vehicle, Dean?" Castiel grins, and Dean chuckles.

"Good one, Cas. Come on, I'll show you the car you'll be working on." Dean covers the car up again, walking over to a 2003 Accord.

"You called me Cas."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um, is that okay? I mean..."

"It's fine." Cas shrugs. Dean smiles, and pops the hood of the car.

"So, first you need to check to make sure the oil needs to be changed."

* * *

Dean shows Cas the basics of oil change, then closes the hood. He grabs a skateboard from under a Prius, and rolls himself under the car.

"Cas, come here, you need to watch." Dean calls out. Almost instantly, Cas is under the car as well. Dean points to a small nob directly above him.

"Take your wrench, and twist that slightly, to loosen it. Then move out of the way, and twist it off with your hand. The oil will come out, you'll want to have some newspaper to catch it." Dean reaches up to loosen the cap, but Cas stops him.

"Let me do it, I need to learn how."

"Okay." Dean handed him the wrench. Cas gripped the wrench, twisting sharply. The cap popped off, a stream of black oil falling onto Cas's face.

"Whoa! Careful!" Dean pushed himself out, grabbing Cas and pulling him out as well. Cas sputtered, eyes shut.

"It tastes like Gabe's cookies, Dean. This is not at all pleasant."

Dean can't help but laugh. He has no idea who Gabe is, but the way Cas is shaking his head reminds him of those new-born puppies Sam had pointed out the other day. Cas is adorably trying to wipe the oil off of his face. _Wait how did adorable come into this?_

"Stop that. Come on, I'll help you wash it off." Dean leads Cas over to the wash station, blasting the boy with hot water. Cas coughs, blinking away the water.

"I am sorry, Dean. I failed in oil changing." Cas frowned, looking at his shoes.

"Hey, it's not so bad. A lot of people suck at changing the oil the first time they try." Dean clasps a hand onto Cas's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"I would like to try again tomorrow."

"We can try again now, if you want. There's a Mazda around here somewhere that needs one."

"No, I need to get home. My father likes for my brothers and I to all come to dinner." Cas hoisted his bag back onto his shoulder, walking out of the Shop. Dean followed, running over to get his own bag, before following Cas out to the parking lot.

"Wait, brothers. I didn't know you had brothers."

"Yes. I have many older brothers, and a half-sister as well. Luci is the oldest, he has graduated from Princeton. Michael is in Graduate school at Yale. Raphael, Uriel, and Balthazar are all attending Brown. Anna is a Freshman at Columbia. And Gabriel does not attend a college, which makes father quite unhappy." Cas sighed, shifting from foot to foot.

"That's a lot to live up to. So, Gabriel couldn't handle the pressure?" Dean frowned. Seven older siblings?

"No. I need to leave now, Dean. Can you get home safely?"

"Yeah, Cas. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow?"

"I will see you tomorrow, Dean."

* * *

When Dean finally does get home, it's late. Sam has already fallen asleep, drooling on the couch. Dean moves him to his room, checking the fridge for food. He's glad to see that there's still a slice of peach pie, and milk that hasn't spoiled yet.  
He eats quickly, then collapses onto his own bed, falling asleep instantly.

**-I'm amazed by the response this story has gotten. Thank you to everyone that has read it, has added to their subscriptions, their favorites. I'm mainly a Glee fanfiction writer, but I love Supernatural, and wanted to try it. Reviews are very helpful, because I want to make sure I'm doing a good job.-**


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining the next day. Dean tugged his leather duster around his shoulders, making sure Sam's windbreaker was zipped. The walk to the bus stop felt longer than usual, and Dean had to help carry Sam's history diorama. They were nearly to the stop, when Dean heard a car horn. He turned, to see a beautiful Fiat, pulling over near them. The window rolled down, revealing Cas.

"Dean! Do you want a ride? It seems ill-fitting to be out in this rain."

Dean nodded, grabbing Sam's hand and bringing him over to the car. "Thanks, Cas. Sorry about the water on the seats."

"That's okay, Dean. " Cas smiled slightly.

"So, is your Dad driving?"

"No, actually it's-"

"Gabriel Novak, pleasure to meet you!" The driver turned around slightly, holding his hand out to Dean. Dean stared, but Sam shook his hand.

"Thank you for picking us up."

"Not a problem. Anything for Cas's new toy, and his toy's baby brother." Gabe smirked, turning back around.

"Toy?" Dean frowned.

"Gabriel, please stop talking." Cas blushed, looking away from Dean. They arrived at school, Cas bolting out of the car and into the school. The trench coat he was wearing flapped behind him. Dean thanked Gabe for the ride, and helped Sam take his diorama to Ms. Harvelle, the history teacher.  
Dean didn't see Cas for the rest of the day, even though they had both Calculus and Shop together. After school, he went back to see Bobby, and waited for Cas to come to that day's lesson.

"I don't think he's coming, son. Want me to drive you home?" Bobby set down the headlight he had been polishing.

"No, Sammy is staying late to work on a science thing. Can I start work on the Impala?"

"Sure thing. You know where the tools are." Bobby rolled over to Dean. "Don't stay too late."

"I won't. Night, Bobby."

Bobby left, and Dean went over to the Impala. He started working on cleaning it, scrubbing it till the car was shining. Just as he was scrubbing grime off of the third wheel, Dean heard a small cough.

"Dean?"

Dean turned around, seeing Cas. He was disheveled, and looked like a five year old does after they've broken Mom's favorite vase.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean set the scrubber down, walking over to Cas.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. And I am sorry for missing our lesson today."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I got some quality time with my car." Dean grinned. Cas looked down, smiling.

"I promise I'll be here tomorrow."

"I'm holding you to that." Dean grabbed his bag. "See you tomorrow, Cas."

Cas nodded, and Dean went to go get Sam. They took the bus back, and Dean fell asleep that night to images of a boy in a trench coat in the rain.

**-Well then Dean. Still owning nothing btw.- **


	4. Chapter 4

_Cas. More, Cas, more. God, Cas. Please. Cas._

Dean wakes with a gasp, sweating and panting. This is the third night in a row, these dreams. Dreams about Cas, Cas's lips on Dean's skin, Cas's hands roaming down Dean's chest. Cas. Cas. Cas. It doesn't help that Cas has suddenly decided that shop tutoring with Dean means "wear tanktops and jeans while getting covered in grease."  
Dean takes care of himself quickly in the shower, getting dressed and making breakfast for himself and Sam. It isn't until Dean gets to school, that he realizes he has a math test that he didn't study for. As if Crowley didn't hate him enough.

"Dean. Ready for the test?" Cas is grinning, almost bouncing up and down in excitement. Dean shrugs, hoping the test won't be too hard. _What am I saying, this is Crowley._

The test is already on their desks when they walk in. Cas goes to spot at the front of the class, immediately getting to work. Dean sighs, going to his own desk at the back of the class. He looks down at the first question, his mind going blank.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Dean has managed to answer all of five questions out of 30. He sighs, handing the test to Crowley at the end of class.

"Mr. Winchester, I see the test didn't go well." Crowley doesn't look up.

"Yeah, I wasn't really ready for it."

"Good."

"What was that?" The rest of the class has gone now, leaving Dean alone with Crowley.

"I said, 'good'. You don't deserve to graduate, Dean." Crowley sorts through the tests, finding Dean's and marking it with a red "F".

Dean wants to punch Crowley's face in, but instead he grabs his bag and storms out. He can't see anything but rage, and runs right into a student. "Watch where you're going, assbut!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'll go." It's Cas. Cas waited for him.

"Cas! Wait, no. I'm sorry. I just.. It's nothing." Dean grabs Cas's arm, stopping him. _Whoa muscles where did those come from?_

"Alright. I wanted to know if you wanted to come and have dinner at my house next week. It's spring break, and all of my siblings will be back in town. It's not that big of a deal, but they want to meet you. You can bring Sam too." Cas shuffles slightly. Dean bites down on his tongue to keep from cooing like a teenage girl.

"Sure, Cas. I'll tell Sammy." Dean smiles. Cas's face breaks into a huge grin.

"I'll see you next week. Wednesday at 7:30." Cas turns and walks away. Dean watches him go.

* * *

_Hands on his back, lips on his neck, soft mewling sounds. Cas. Cas Cas Cas. Warmth and sounds and Cas._

"Cas!" Dean wakes with a shout, shaking. He glances over to Sam's bed. His brother grumbles, rolling over. Dean sighs, lying back down. He has to figure out what to do about these dreams.

**-Well. Two updates in one day. Nothing here is owned by me, except for the story line.-**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean ran the comb through his hair one last time, resorting himself to the fact that his hair was going to stick up straight no matter what. At least Sam's hair looked decent. Cas's house was on the other end of town, which meant Dean and Sam would have to catch the bus early.

"I still can't believe Cas invited you to have dinner with his family." Sam sat down once they were on the bus.

"He invited both of us, Sammy."

"No, he invited you. Makes sense too, with the way he stares at you."

"Wh- what are you talking about? Cas and I are friends."

"Sure. Like you haven't been having dreams about him."

"I- I am not- Screw you, Sammy."

"I think we both know who you'd rather be screwing." Sam laughed, ducking Dean's hand.

"Cas and I are friends."

"Sure you are. I don't care if you like him, Dean." Sam got off the bus.

"I don't like him! Cas is a friend, and that's it." Dean walked off the bus himself, and was met with Sam standing next to Cas at the bus stop. "Cas. I was just... I was telling Sammy here that we're just friends, and he's crazy for thinking we like each other."

Cas didn't move. Dean waited for a response, anything. "Yeah. Sam, your brother and I are friends. Nothing more. Come along, my house is around the corner from here." Cas turned, walking away. Sam followed, leaving Dean to walk at the back.

_Well, I sure screwed that one up._

* * *

"Cassy! You're back. And this must be Dean. Cas talks about you all the time." A man opened the door, pulling Cas into a hug. Cas grimaced, shrugging out of it.

"Yes, this is Dean and his brother, Sam. Dean, Sam, this is my brother, 'Zar."

"Balthazar Novak." He held his hand out. Dean nodded. Sam sighed, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Come inside, the entire family is ready to meet you. Cassy won't stop talking about you. Dean this, Dean that, it's crazy." Balthazar led them to the living room. Gabriel was there, along with a beautiful redhead, two African American men, and two other men.

"Dean, Sam. This is Anna, Uri, Raphael, Michael, and Luci. You've met Gabe."

"Pleasure." The girl, Anna, smiled at Dean.

"In case you were wondering, Uriel and I were adopted into the family at a very young age." Raphael's gaze was judging. Dean nodded.

"It's um, nice to meet all of you. So, where's Mr. Novak?"

"Father is out on a business trip. I'm in charge. Michael Novak." He walked over to Dean and Sam, looking them over. "Good."

"Yeah. So, what's for dinner?" Michael sighed, walking into the next room. The others followed, all of them leaving except for Luci.

"Father always liked him best. I'm Lucifer, by the way. Lucifer Novak." He grinned at Dean, a glint in his eyes. Dean stepped in front of Sam, waiting for Luci to leave before going into the room as well. The dinner was amazing, a beef stroganoff dish. At the end of the dinner, they all went back out to the living room, and Michael passed out boysenberry pie.

"So, Dean. You've been tutoring Castiel in shop class?" Balthazar leaned towards Dean.

"Uh. Yeah. Every day after school."

"That must be nice. Spending all that time alone."

"What?" Dean coughed. Across the room, Cas was choking on a forkful of pie.

"Well, all that time. Just the two of you. Surrounded by nothing but cars." Uriel smirked. Raphael laughed.

"Please stop." Cas's voice was barely over a whisper. Dean's face was red. Beside him, Anna giggled.

"Yeah, you two. We all know you've fu-"

"That's enough!" Michael glared at Gabe, silencing him. Cas didn't look up, and Dean was sure he was the color of a firetruck.

"Dean, Sam. It's getting late. You should probably head home, your parents will be worried." Michael stood up.

"Right. Yeah. Um, it was nice. You know, meeting all of you." Dean pulled Sam up, walking to the door.

"Bye Dean. Bye Sam." Lucifer glared at them. Dean slammed the door behind them.

"Let's go."

**-So. Cas's family is... Yeah.-**


	6. Chapter 6

School started up again 4 days later, Dean hoping Cas wasn't mad at him.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Sam walked with Dean into the school.

"Because of what I said the other day." Dean went to his locker. Cas was there.

"I'm not mad, Dean. Hello Sam."

"Hi, Cas. See you later, Dean." Sam waved, going over to his own locker.

"Um, so Cas..." Dean started.

"Dean, I hope that dinner was pleasant for you. I'm sorry that Michael made you and Sam leave so soon." Cas was acting different.

"It was fine, Cas. I mean, you're family is a little... Strange." Dean shrugged.

"Strange? You didn't like them?" Cas's face fell.

"No! No, I liked them."

"All of them? Even Raphael, and Luci? They're the hardest to get used to."

"Yeah, Lucifer's creepy. But they were nice. And some even... I really liked." Dean's eyes shifted back and forth.

"Who? Anyone in particular?" Cas looked hopeful.

"Um." Dean swallowed. _Cas doesn't like you, he said so himself._ "Anna. You're sister. Anna."

"Oh." Cas's eyes widened. "Anna."

"Yeah! Anna. She's pretty, nice, an older woman." Dean grinned.

"She... She has a boyfriend. He's in the ROTC. Army reserve. Big. Big, tough guy." Cas stammered.

"Oh, well. It's just a fantasy." Dean shrugged.

"And... She... She is only dating him because she... Doesn't want people to know she... She's a lesbian." Cas glanced around. No one was listening to him.

"Really? That's kinda hot..." Dean nodded to himself. The bell rang. Dean grabbed his bag, going off to math class.

* * *

Halfway through chemistry, Dean is called to the office.

"Mr. Winchester. Have a seat." Henriksen motioned to a chair. Dean sat, looking over to see Sam in the chair next to him.

"Sammy?" Sam was pale, and had a red mark on the side of his face, that Dean knew was going to bruise.

"Sammy, what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't... We were in gym, and I... I didn't mean to. I told them I was fine, but they... They... Dean, I told them." Sam blinked, trying not to cry. Dean pulled him into a hug.

"Sammy. It's okay. I know. You're fine, you're gonna be fine. This is nothing, just a small bruise. Get some ice on that, fix it right up."

"No, Dean. I told them. About Dad. I didn't mean to, I swear. It just slipped out." Sam was crying now.

Dean gripped Sam's shoulder. "No."

"Mr. and Mr. Winchester." Henriksen was back. "It has come to my attention that you are currently living in a house with no parent, or legal guardian."

"I'm 18, I'm Sammy's guardian." Dean glared at Henriksen.

"Not legally. Dean, by law, we have to send Sam to a home. With any luck, a nice family will take him in. He's older, though. He'll probably spend most of the time in the foster system."

"No. You can't. He's my brother. It's my job to take care of him."

"It's my job to follow the law, Mr. Winchester." Henriksen motioned for someone to come in. A police officer entered, grabbing Sam's arm.

"Come with me, son."

"No! You can't just take him, what about school?" Dean jumped up, another officer grabbing him and holding him back.

"School is over in five minutes. And I have no control over legal matters." Henriksen isn't even looking up.

"I'm sorry, kid. Law's the law." The cop takes Sam out, the other cop keeping Dean from stopping them.

"Sammy!"

-**Dun dun dun.I own nothing.-**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam still had school, and Dean saw him the next day. He swore he was fine, and that the people in the home were nice and feeding him enough.

"Dean, I'm fine. Just, hurry up and figure out how to help me." Sam hoisted his bag over his shoulder, and went to class.

Dean spent the next two weeks trying to figure out how to hire a lawyer, and how to plead his case.  
He was so busy with dealing with Sam, that Dean hadn't had any time to work on school. His grades were slipping.

* * *

"Dean. We need to talk." Cas was standing by his locker, arms crossed. Dean didn't look at him.

"Dean, where have you been? I know that you've been having trouble with Sam, but that doesn't mean you can give up on school. I waited for you in shop after school for three weeks, and you never came." Cas's voice broke. Dean punched his locker, turning to Cas.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm dealing with all this shit with Sammy and the foster system, and trying to find a lawyer, and I..." Dean sighed. "I'm going to fail at the progress report, and I haven't had any time to get to the shop after school, not just for tutoring. I haven't even touched Baby since Spring break."  
Cas's face was one of pity. He reached a hand out, as if to comfort Dean, but one look from the boy made him change his mind.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I hope you can fix everything." Cas walked away.

Dean threw his binder into his locker, slamming it angrily.

* * *

Two days later, Dean finally had some time to himself. He'd made sure Sam wasn't going to be adopted anytime soon, and had called one of those TV lawyers about his case. _An hour working with my car can't hurt. _Dean walked over to the shop, going over to the Impala. When he got to her, he saw none other than Cas working on her, touching his car.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Dean! I'm working on the... The Impala. I thought, since you've been so busy-"

"No! Stay the hell away from my Baby! Fucking shit, Cas! What is wrong with you?" Dean shoved Cas away, looking over the car. Cas stumbled back, gasping.

"Dean. I'm sorry."

"Shut up, Cas. Just stop talking. Go away, go home, go back to your insane family and your perfect fucking life. I don't need your pity." Dean didn't look up, didn't bother to see if Cas had left or not. Cas grabbed his bag, running out of the shop.

**-Oops. Heh, so drama. Also mini-hiatus. And by mini-hiatus, I mean gimme a week or so to finish up some other stuff. xoxo-**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean slammed the hood of the Impala down, shaking angrily. He slid to the floor, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away, leaving a streak of grease across his face. He picked up a wrench and hurled it across the shop. It slammed into the door to Bobby's office.

"What is going on out here?" Bobby wheeled out, picking the wrench up. He saw Dean, looking like a mess next to the Impala. "Dean."

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I'll fix that." Dean wiped his face again, making the grease smudges worse.

"Don't worry about it. Look at you, you're a mess. What's wrong?" Bobby wheeled over to Dean.

"I... Someone told Henriksen about Dad leaving, and now Sam's in a home, and I'm gonna lose him. I promised Dad I'd take care of him." Dean punched the side of the Impala. Bobby grabbed his arm, pulling Dean away from the car.

"You can't adopt him? He's your brother, and you're eighteen."

"I asked the lawyer I hired about that. He said because I lied about Sammy and I for so long, no one would trust me to take care of him."

"I'm sorry, son. I wish there was something..." Bobby trailed off, looking over to his office. "Hold on." He wheeled away, closing the door behind him. Dean frowned. _What the hell?_

Bobby came out a moment later, smiling to himself.

"What?" Dean looked at him.

"Made a few calls. I have friends all over this city. Got in touch with someone at the House for Needy Children. I'm adopting Sam in two days."  
Dean almost hugged Bobby, but stopped himself at the last moment. Instead, he settled for a cheer, clapping Bobby in the shoulder.

"Thank you, Bobby."

* * *

That Friday, after Sam had been adopted, and had moved all of his things in with Bobby, the three decided to throw a small party. Bobby offered for Dean to move in with them, but Dean insisted he didn't want to live with a teacher.

"I have a reputation to keep up."

Bobby picked up burgers from the diner downtown, and the two brothers were currently sitting on the hood of the Impala. Dean was halfway through his second burger, when he noticed a person in a trench coat walk into the shop.

"Cas?" Dean jumped off of the car, going over to him. Cas smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, Dean. What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating... What are you doing here?"

"Turning in something to Mr. Singer. Celebrating what?"

"Bobby adopted Sam." Dean shrugged. Cas's face lit up.

"Dean, that's wonderful! I'm so glad." Cas laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You can stay and have a burger, if you want."

"As long as you want me to." Cas walked over to Bobby and Sam with Dean. He handed Bobby a folder, and sat in between Sam and Dean on the car. Sam handed him a burger.

"Long time no see, Cas." Sam grinned. Cas nodded, mouth full of burger. Dean chuckled.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Cas."

"No, Dean. That was my fault. I should not have touched your car."

"No, it's fine. You actually did pretty well. Must be learning something."

"I have a good teacher."

Sam coughed, jumping off the car. "I'm gonna go. I have a huge English project I need to work on."

"Hold on, I'll drive you. You live with me now, remember?" Bobby rolled over to his office, and grabbed his keys. "Lock up, Dean."

"Yeah." Dean waved. Bobby and Sam left. Dean looked at Cas, and gulped. He had a dribble of sauce on his chin. Cas stuck his tongue out, licking it away. Dean quickly turned away, coughing loudly.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas frowned.

"Fine. I'm fine." Dean smiled._ No I'm not. That tongue, holy shit._

"Okay." Cas looked down. They sat on the car awkwardly for a moment.

"So, Cas..."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Um. I..." Dean blinked. _His eyes are so blue._

"Yes?"

"Uh. How's your brother?"

"Which one?" Cas frowned.

"Gabe?" Dean shrugged.

"He is the same as always. A disappointment." Cas slid off the car.

"Oh. Sorry." Dean followed Cas. Cas turned, glaring at Dean.

"I need to go home. I shouldn't have stayed this long. I'll see you on Monday, Dean."

"Cas, are you mad at me, or something?" Dean threw his trash away.

"No. I.. I'm sorry, Dean." Cas ran out, leaving Dean alone. Again.

**-Doo wee ooo. I own nothing...-**


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday Dean went straight to Cas's locker. The pale boy was struggling to fit his textbooks into it. Dean walked over and took two of the smaller ones. Cas turned, frightened. "Hey, what are you... Dean?"

"Hi Cas. Put the bigger ones in first, the smaller ones will fit better."

Cas did so, taking the other two textbooks from Dean.

"I'm sorry about Friday, Dean." Cas turned to Dean, finally.

"No, it's fine. Really." Dean shrugged. "I'm worried about you, Cas. You seem stressed."

Cas looked at Dean, with such need in his eyes. Need to spill his heart to Dean, to tell him his deepest secrets. Dean gasped, the emotion Cas carried like a blow to the chest. _I'm in love with you. _

"Dean-" Cas began.

"Castiel! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" A round-faced, brunette walked up to Cas, hugging him. He frowned slightly, returning the hug. Dean stepped back, looking between the two of them.

"I was talking to Dean." Cas gestured lamely. The girl looked at Dean, narrowing her eyes.

"Dean. Castiel has told me so much. Pleasure." She held her hand out. Dean stared at her.

"Sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Meg." The girl pulled her hand back.

"Okay, and how do you know Cas?"

"I'm Castiel's girlfriend." She smiled, and kissed Cas's cheek.

* * *

_Girlfriend_

Dean slammed his locker shut.

_Girlfriend_

He ran down the hall, shoving the sophomore hall monitor into a door.

_Girlfriend_

Dean tore the tarp of off the Impala.

_Girlfriend_

Bobby never locked his office. Dean grabbed the keys.

_Girlfriend_

The engine purred, a low rumble.

_Girlfriend_

Dean drove out the back door.

_Girlfriend_

He saw only red, and Cas, and that girl with Cas, hugging him, touching him, kissing him.  
Dean drove blindly, but with purpose.

_Girlfriend_

A screech of tires, honking horns, a crash. Dean slammed forward, his head smashing against the wheel.

**-**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! BECAUSE THIS SITE HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH AND DELETING M RATED FICS I'VE MADE THE DECISION TO START POSTING MY FICS ON MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR YOU? I'M GOING TO BE FINISHING THIS STORY AND MY OTHER CURRENT WIP, AND POSTING THE UPDATES ON HERE AS USUAL. I'M ALSO GOING TO START POSTING THESE STORIES ON MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT, ALONG WITH ANY AND ALL NEW STORIES I DECIDE TO WRITE. YOU ARE COMPLETELY WELCOME TO CHECK MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT FOR UPDATES, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW ME OR ANYTHING. ALL MY FICS AND DRABBLES CAN BE FOUND AT PUCKLEBASTIAN(.)TUMBLR(.)COM/WRITING. I LOVE ALL YOU LOYAL READERS.**

* * *

****"Dean? Dean wake up. Dean!"

"Sammy?" Dean blinked his eyes open. Sam sighed in relief, hugging him.

"Whoa. Sam, hey, ow, let go." Dean winced. Sam backed away. Dean finally had a chance to look around. He was in a hospital room."What happened?"

"You ran into a fire hydrant. I don't think I've ever seen Bobby so mad. You were about a block from the school, too." Sam sat down on the guest chair.

"Shit. The car." Dean closed his eyes.

"It's bad, Dean."

"Dean!" Bobby stormed in. Dean gulped, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I'll pay to fix the car, I'll stay later, I-"

"Shut up you idjit, I don't care about the car. You could have gotten yourself killed!" Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm furious. But you're okay, and that's more important."

* * *

A week later, Dean got to go back to school. He'd broken his arm, and had to get a few stitches. He went up to his locker, struggling to put his books in with one arm.

"Need some help?" Cas was standing next to him, looking concerned. Dean swallowed, nodding. Cas reached over and helped him get his science and math books in his locker.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dean. I was worried."

"Yeah. I, uh... I was acting dumb that day." Dean shrugged.

"Meg says I was acting like a worried housewife while you were in the hospital. I don't see how that would apply though." Cas frowned slightly. Dean looked at him. Cas looked back, their gazes held.

"Dean! So glad to see you with the living!" Meg ran up and wrapped her arms around Cas, kissing his cheek. Dean grimaced, glaring at Meg.

"Nice seeing you, Cas. Meg." He walked away, leaving the two alone. _He has a girlfriend. They're happy together. Get it through your skull, Dean._

* * *

At lunch, Dean sat with Sam as always. Cas saw them from across the cafeteria, and came to join them as he had been doing for the past two months.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! THIS IS LENORE, YOUR SENIOR CLASS PRESIDENT AND HEAD CHEERLEADER! JUST HERE TO ANNOUNCE THAT PROM TICKETS ARE NOW ON SALE! THIS YEAR'S THEME IS HIDDEN LOVE! HOPE TO SEE ALL THE SENIORS THERE!" The pale girl grinned, handing the megaphone over to Henriksen. He nodded, going back to his office.

"Prom? Anyone in mind to go with, Dean?" Sam looked at his brother, glancing at Cas. Dean glared at Sam, kicking him under the table.

"Oh my gosh, Cassie, did you hear? Prom tickets. You're going to buy some for us, right?" Meg had sauntered over, sitting in Cas's lap. Dean stabbed his noodles with his spork.

"I, um." Cas looked over at Dean, blushing. Meg coughed, turning him back to her. "Yes. I'll buy them." Cas sighed. Meg smiled, pulling him over to the ticket booth.

"Dean!" Sam threw his spork at his brother.

"What?" Dean looked up, frowning.

"You are the densest person I've ever met. Cas is going to the prom with Meg!"

"She's his girlfriend, Sam." Dean went back to poking his noodles.

"He likes you, you like him, why is this so hard?" Sam sighed.

"Sammy, Cas and I are friends. That's it. That's all we'll ever be." Dean got up, tossing his food in the trash.

"So what, you're gonna go to prom alone, and mope all night because Cas is dancing with his girlfriend?"

"No. I'll get a date of my own. I'm gonna go with... Her." Dean looked around the room, gaze settling on another one of the cheerleaders. She laughed at something Lenore had said to Ruby.

"You want to go to the prom with Bela Talbot?" Sam looked at Dean like he had grown an extra head.

"Yes. And she's gonna want to go with me."

-**OWNING OF NADA-**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Dean walked across campus to Bela Talbot's locker. She was talking to Ruby, who pointed at Dean coming their way, and giggled.

"What do you want, Winchester?" Bela's family was from the rich part of London, and her accent and clothes reflected that. Dean smirked, laying on the charm.

"Any plans for prom, Bela?"

"Catch you later, Bela." Ruby walked off, leaving them alone.

"No plans that involve you." Bela turned to her locker, putting her makeup on in the mirror she had hung in it.

"Why not? Your precious cheerleader reputation can't handle someone like me? Or are you scared you'll like it?" Dean leaned against the lockers.

Bela glared at him, her eye twitching slightly. "I'm not scared of anything, much less a shop loser like you. Besides, Meg told me not to trust you." Bela pursed her lips, holding up a pink lipstick.

"Meg is a bitch." Dean grumbled. _How am I supposed to convince her to go with me, without mentioning Cas? There has to be something... _

Dean grabbed her arm, turning her to him. "I'm the bad boy. The kind of guy you'd never bring home to Daddy."

Bela looked up, studying him. Dean grinned. The entire school knew that Bela absolutely hated her parents, her father especially. She did everything in her power to infuriate them.

"Fine. I'll go to prom with you. This is not a date, so don't try anything funny." Bela slammed her locker closed, crossing her arms and glaring at Dean.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Meet you here." Dean started to walk away.

"Oh no. You'll pick me up at my house at 7:30. Bring that rust bucket of yours, the one you crashed into the hydrant. You'll wear a nice tux, but not too nice. My dress will be red, so try to get a matching tie. You'll talk to my parents, and do try your best not to impress my father in any way. We'll go to the dance together. We'll dance a total of three dances together, two fast and one slow. I'll make sure Ruby takes pictures to send back to my parents. After that, you can do whatever you want. At the end of the dance, you'll drive me home. But take the long way. Got that?"

Dean nodded, eyes wide. Bela smirked, and walked away.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Two days before prom, Dean was busy in the shop trying to fix the Impala. It was hot that day, so Dean had taken his shirt off. He was currently leaning over the radiator.

"D-Dean?"

Dean turned, and saw Cas standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Cas! What are you doing here?" Dean wiped his forehead with a rag, and walked over to the other boy.

"I, um, I'm here for the, um..." Cas was openly staring at Dean.

"The um?" Dean frowned.

"The lesson. Today's car lesson?"

"I thought we were done with those? I taught you everything you need to know for the final." Dean shrugged.

"Oh. I... Okay." Cas sighed.

"Hey. You can stay if you want. Help me fix up Baby."

"Really?"

"Sure." Dean handed Cas a monkey wrench, and pointed to the spot he needed fixed.

"I heard you and Bela Talbot are going to prom together." Cas grunted slightly as he turned a valve cap.

"Yeah, we are."

"That's... That's nice."

"Hmm."

"Did you know that Sam is going with Ruby? She asked him, apparently."

"Really? No, I didn't hear that. Sam usually tells me these things."

"Well, you two don't live together any more. He probably didn't have the chance to tell you yet."

"Yeah. How'd you find out?"

"Meg and Ruby are cousins."

"Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Cas hummed something, a tune Dean couldn't recognize.

"My brothers have volunteered to chaperone the dance. Balthazar is home from college, and Gabriel claims he has nothing better to do."

"Gabe and Zar at this dance? That should be interesting."

"Yes." Cas finished working on the valve at the same moment Dean had fixed the radiator.

"I should go home. Meg wants to go shopping for a vest to match her dress, and I have to write that Great Gatsby essay for English." Cas grabbed his bag off the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cas." Dean smiled, watching the other boy leave. He cleaned up, locked up the shop, and went back to his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

The day before prom, Dean cornered Sam in the hallway.

"You and Ruby, huh?"

"What about us?" Sam looked at Dean, defiantly.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going to prom with her?"

"I've been busy, sorry." Sam shrugged.

"Hey, just because you live with Bobby now doesn't mean you're not my brother. It's still my job to take care of you." Dean grabbed Sam's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam pushed away from Dean, and stormed down the hall. Dean frowned. _What's up with Sammy?_

* * *

Prom night arrived, and Dean got himself ready. He was wearing his Dad's old suit, and a skinny red tie that Bobby had lent him. The Impala was fixed up as nicely as it could have been, and as long as Dean didn't drive over 50mph the car would be fine. He pulled up in front of Bela's house, which was, Dean noticed, in the same neighborhood that Cas lived in. He walked up to the front door, knocking loudly.

"You must be Dean." An older man answered the door, sneering at Dean.

"Mr. Talbot. Great to see you!" Dean clapped him on the back, stepping inside. "Where's Bela?"

"She is still in her room, getting ready. Please, do sit down." Mr. Talbot gestured to one of the leather seats.

"No, I'll pass. Don't want to crinkle the suit." Dean stuck his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket, making his elbows stick out. "Nice place."

"The marble was handcrafted in Italy." Mr. Talbot glared at Dean.

"Dean? Is that you?" Bela's voice floated down from her room.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room with your Dad!" Dean called back.

Bela appeared at the top of the staircase, in a blood-red ball gown. She walked down the stairs, locking arms with Dean.

"Well, Daddy, we're off. Don't stay up too late waiting for us. You know Dean has his own apartment?"

Dean stared at her, mouth dropping open. She smiled at him, but there was evil in her eyes. Dean gulped, nodding. "See you around, Mr. Talbot."

Dean brought Bela out to his car, and they drove to the hotel were the dance was being held.

Once they were inside, Dean immediately noticed Gabriel and Balthazar standing near the food table. They noticed him as well, and Gabe waved.

"Come and dance with me, I see Ruby over there." Bela lead Dean to the middle of the dance floor. Dean could feel the stares, and hear the whispers. He took Bela's hand, twirling her into him, and she laughed. _If I'm gonna fake something, might as well go all the way._

The song ended, and Bela quickly tore herself away from Dean. "I'll meet you in two songs, for our next dance. Let me make sure Ruby took some decent pictures."

Dean went over to the food table, pouring himself some punch.

"It's been spiked." Gabe walked up to him, a plate of cookies in his hand.

"Did you catch the kid who did it?"

"I did it, so no." Gabe shoved a cookie in his mouth. Dean sighed, and chugged the entire cup.

"Have you seen Cas? He came here with Meg, so Balthy and I don't know were he is." Gabe looked around the room. The dance floor was filled with students.

"No, I haven't seen him." Dean poured himself more punch.

"Don't drink too much of that. You need to drive yourself home later." Gabe took the cup, passing Dean a cookie. "Well, if you see him..."

"Yeah." Dean walked away, running right into Sam. His little brother was pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Sammy! Are you okay, dude? You didn't drink the punch, did you?"

"I'm fine, Dean!" Sam snapped. "Cas is here, he's looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes. He's over there." Sam pointed across the room.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean ran across the room, finding Balthazar instead of Cas.

"Hey, Balthazar. Um, where's Cas?"

"Cassie? He was just here, said something about needing to confess his true feelings. I'm not sure what he meant." Balthazar shrugged.

"Do you know were he went?" Dean looked around the room. _True feelings? For what?_

"I think he went over to Gabriel's table." Balthazar shrugged. Dean sighed, making his way back through the crowd.

"There you are! Come on, we need to dance again." Bela grabbed Dean, dragging him back to the center of the floor. Dean frowned, hoping the song wouldn't last long. He glanced over to the table, and saw Cas talking to Gabe. The latter pointed towards Dean. The song ended, Bela shoving Dean aside to look for Ruby again. Dean walked over to Cas, who was grabbed by Meg. She whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. Dean turned, and saw Sam sneak into the girl's bathroom with Ruby.

"Sam?" Dean burst into the room, and saw Sam and Ruby with lines of crack on the floor. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Dean! Go away!" Sam shouted, shoving Dean into the wall.

"No way. Come on, I'm taking you home." Dean grabbed Sam, dragging him out of the bathroom.

"What, back to your apartment? Or are you gonna call Bobby and have him deal with it? You're not the boss of me, Dean. You can't control what I do."

"I'm your brother, and it's my job to make sure you're safe. This isn't safe. At all." They were shouting at each other, next to the food table. Gabe and Balthazar walked over.

"What's the problem?" Gabe asked.

"I'm taking Sam back to Bobby's." Dean muttered. Sam frowned.

"I can take him. This is your prom night, Dean. Don't want you to miss that." Balthazar took Sam's arm, leading him out the door. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I think your date is looking for you." Gabriel pointed to Bela, who grabbed Dean's tie and dragged him back onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing, and Bela put Dean's hands on her waist. Dean looked over her shoulder, and saw Cas dancing with Meg. He pulled Bela closer, and moved them over to the couple. Cas glanced up, his eyes widening at Dean and Bela. Meg glared at them, specifically Dean. Dean twirled Bela away at the same moment Cas twirled Meg. Dean let go of Bela's hand, taking Cas's free one. Cas dropped Meg's hand, grabbing onto Dean's shoulder.

"Hi." Dean smiled.

"Dean." Cas frowned, looking over at Meg, who was fuming at him. "This isn't right."

"Why?" Dean pulled Cas closer. "Cas, this is the best thing to happen all night. The truth is, I didn't want to go to prom with Bela. I wanted to go with you. And I know that you're dating Meg, or whatever. But I really like you, and I'm taking a chance. I'm taking this chance, with you."

Cas stared at Dean, not saying a word. Dean's smile started to fade.

"I'm sorry, I-" Dean was cut off by Cas's lips attaching to his own. They were chapped, and warm, and Dean felt the world stop. He could barely hear Meg screaming, and Gabriel cheering. He didn't care. Cas was here, Cas was kissing him, Cas who smelled like pie, and who was tangling his fingers into Dean's hair.

They pulled apart, Cas grinning at Dean. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Dean grinned back, kissing Cas again.

"Castiel Novak! Just what do you think you are doing?" Meg grabbed Cas, pulling him away from Dean.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend. I hope you don't mind, Meg." Cas looked at Meg, waiting for a response. She huffed, stomping away.

"Hey, Bela, you should probably ride home with Meg. Be sure to get Ruby out of the bathroom, too." Dean called. She rolled her eyes, going after Meg. Dean turned back to Cas. "Me too."

"What?" Cas looked at Dean.

"I've wanted this for a long time, too."

**-Yaaaay.-**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Lucky number 13? For Dean at least-**

That next Monday, Cas met Dean at his locker. "Hi, Dean."

"Cas." Dean smiled, putting his books away.

"I was... Um, I wanted to... I..." Cas worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Dean grabbed Cas's hand.

"What do you want, Cas?"

"Dinner? Tomorrow?" Cas blurted out, blushing immediately afterwards.

"Like a date?" Dean's brow furrowed.

"If you want it to be one. I understand if you don't, this is all so new, and I don't know how this works and..." Cas looked down.

"Hey. Cas, look at me." Dean tilted Cas's head back up to meet Dean's gaze. "This is new for me, too. But I really like you, and I want this, whatever this is, with you. A date tomorrow sounds great, Cas. I'll pick you up, we can go to some fancy restaurant."

"Gabriel works as a pastry chef for our cousin Zachariah's restaurant."

"Do you trust Gabe enough to let him feed me baked goods?"

"Gabriel is a wonderful cook. He only makes the foul-tasting treats for pranks. I'm the only one to fall for them, though he did get Anna to eat a fireball croissant once." Cas shuddered.

"It's a date. Walk to class with me? We both have math." Dean held his hand out hopefully. Cas smiled, taking it, and the two walked to Crowley's classroom together.

* * *

Tuesday night, Dean pulled up in front of Cas's house. He parked the Impala, walking up to the front door. Cas came out, smiling when he saw Dean.

"Come on, Gabe has our reservation for 8:30."

"Doesn't your Dad want to meet me , or something?"

"He's very busy with work, he doesn't have time. He knows all about you though, don't worry." Cas pulled Dean to the car, getting in the passenger side. Dean got in, and drove them downtown.

"Have you spoken to Sam since Prom? Balthazar told me what happened." Cas turned to Dean.

"No. Bobby's keeping him home for a bit. Ruby was taken in for questioning, because she was giving drugs to a minor. Bobby says he's doing fine, but I know he's mad at me for busting him." Dean sighed. Cas reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Dean smiled warmly at him. They arrived at the restaurant, going in. Cas dropped Gabriel's name at the hostess's desk, and she brought the two of them to a table near the fish tanks.

"I gotta admit, this is nice." Dean looked around. Most of the restaurant's patrons were wearing designer clothing, the ladies with jewelry. Dean looked down at his jeans and button-up plaid shirt. "I think I under-dressed."

"You look fine." Cas smiled. Dean smiled back._ Cas is wearing a tie and slacks. I'm a slob compared to him._

A waiter came out to take their orders. After he left, Dean leaned forward across the table, taking Cas's hand.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm on a date with my boyfriend, can't I show some PDA?"

"I.. You..." Cas blushed. Dean grinned, kissing Cas's knuckles.

"Castiel! So nice to see you, cousin!" An older man walked up to them, clapping Cas on the back. Dean dropped Cas's hand, looking up at him.

"Zachariah. This is Dean, my date." Cas worried his lip again. Zachariah turned to Dean, looking him over.

"Hmm. He's a bit... Dirty. Don't you think?"

"What?" Dean looked at Zachariah.

"I mean no disrespect. I apologize for my rudeness."

"It's fine." Dean frowned.

Cas looked between the two, coughing loudly. "Zach, I think the kitchen needs you. It was nice seeing you."

"You too, Cassie. I'll see you in July for your Dad's birthday." Zachariah left.

"Your cousin is... He's... Uh, interesting." Dean fiddled with the straw in his drink.

"He means well." Cas shrugged. The waiter brought out their meals. Dean dug in, while Cas slowly ate. They finished the food, and the waiter came out to take their dessert orders.

"Two slices of the house apple pie." Cas smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back. The waiter came back a moment later with the dessert.

"The chef gives his regards to the 'lovely couple' and hopes you enjoy the treat." The waiter placed the plates down, leaving Dean and Cas alone again. Dean took a huge bite, muffling the moan that escaped his lips.

"I want to marry this pie. Oh my God."

"Should I be jealous? Cas took his own bite, humming at the flavor.

"Maybe." Dean shoveled the rest into his mouth. Cas grinned, passing his plate over to Dean. Dean looked up at Cas, adoration in his eyes. _I love this man._

Cas payed the check, and Dean drove him home. At the front door, Cas turned to Dean. "Thank you for tonight."

"This date was your idea. I should be thanking you." Dean smiled. Cas leaned forward, kissing Dean softly. Dean's hand cupped Cas's cheek, feeling the warmth that was there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dean." Cas broke the kiss, getting out of the car.

"Bye, Cas." Dean watched him go inside, then drove back to his apartment. He went inside, flopping down on his bed, and sighing deeply._ I'm in love with Castiel Novak._

**-Sappy romcom music.-**


	14. Chapter 14

That Friday, Dean went down to Bobby's house to visit Sam. His brother sat on the couch, arms crossed.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean sat down next to him, glancing at Sam. Sam grumbled, turning away from Dean.

"You can't still be mad at me, Sam. I did this for your own good."

"I'm not... No, I am mad at you. It wasn't any of your business, Dean."

"Sam, you're my brother. Of course it's my business. You were snorting crack in a bathroom with a cheerleader, what is wrong with you?"

"She said it would make me popular."

"What?"

"I'm being bullied, Dean. I live with the shop teacher, my older brother is gay, I'm a nerd. Ruby said hanging out with her, doing drugs, going to parties... It would make people like me." Sam fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Sammy, why didn't you tell me you were being bullied? Or Bobby, or any other teacher? You know Ruby is probably going to jail now, right? And I'm not gay, I like Cas, but it's complicated and... Yeah."

"They stole my jacket, and dumped muddy water on me."

"Hey. Listen to me. If you get bullied again, come and find me. I'll take care of it." Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You'd do that for me?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Sure. You're my brother, Sammy. It's my job to look after you."

* * *

Sam returned to school the following Wednesday. He met up with Dean and Cas at Dean's locker.

"It's good to see you, Sam. I hope you're feeling better." Cas smiled at him.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm gonna be okay."

The bell rang, and the three boys headed to class, Sam going to science, while Dean and Cas went into math class.

"Ah, our resident lovebirds. Take a seat, boys, we have a pop quiz." Crowley set the quiz down on Dean's desk. He grimaced, knowing that he was going to fail no matter what. _Crowley hates me, even if I answered every question right, he'd give me an F. _The allotted time given for the quiz was 15 minutes, and Dean handed in his quiz just as the buzzer rang.

"I'll be grading these later. Today, we'll talk about the Law of Cosines." Crowley rattled off about math, and Dean looked over at Cas. His boyfriend was taking notes, head bent over his notebook, only looking up to copy equations off the board.

"Mr. Winchester. If you would stop ogling Mr. Novak, perhaps you could tell us how to solve this equation."

"Um. The Law of Cosines?" Dean shrugged. The class giggled.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester. And that is?"

"Umm." Dean glanced around the room. The equation was no longer on the board. "I, uh. I don't know."

"Just as I thought. Why don't you come at sit up here, where I can be sure that you're paying attention." Crowley gestured to the desk closest to the front. Dean grumbled, grabbing his things and moving up.

* * *

When school was finally over, Dean, Sam, and Cas took the Impala back to Dean's apartment. Sam had a final history project and essay to work on, that Cas helped him with. Dean watched as his boyfriend and his brother joked about ancient Roman emperors, and gladiators._ This is how it should be._

Around 5pm, Bobby came by to pick up Sam, leaving Cas and Dean alone in the apartment.

"You need a ride home, Cas?"

"Yes, but my Dad isn't expecting me home until 7:30."

"Really? Oh, well... What do you want to do?"

Cas sat down next to Dean. He leaned over, kissing the other boy. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, pulling him closer. Dean ran his tongue along Cas's chapped lips, making them part open. They made out for a while longer, until Cas pulled away, face red.

"I'm sorry." He got up, turning away from Dean.

"Cas, what? What's wrong?" Dean stood up, grabbing Cas's hand.

"I shouldn't have..."

"Hey. It's okay, do you need me to take you home?"

"No, I... It's not..." Cas stammered, looking down.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean stepped closer. Cas turned, capturing his lips, and pressing their bodies together. _Oh. That's the problem._

Dean pulled Cas back to the couch, half-sitting, half-laying on top of him. He ground their hips together, eliciting a moan from Cas. Dean grinned, kissing Cas deeper. They picked up a rhythm, moving together, faster and faster. Dean tangled a hand in Cas's hair, pulling hard as his hips stunted and he came in his pants. Cas followed a moment later, with a sharp cry. They lay together for a moment, sweaty and boneless.

"That was..." Dean laughed.

"I love you." Cas looked at Dean.

"You... You what?" Dean frowned. _No, no don't freak out, say it back, tell him you love him, do it._

"I love you, Dean."

"I... I think you... You should go, it's getting late." Dean got off of Cas, standing awkwardly by the door.

"Oh. Right. Drive me home?" Cas sounded hurt, as he gathered his things.

"Yeah." Dean didn't look at him.  
They drove to Cas's house. Outside the door, Cas kissed Dean again, his eyes sad. "I love you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cas. I'm sorry." Dean ran back to his car, driving away. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I tell Cas I love him? Why am I so scared of those three words?_

**-Oh, Dean, honey. Don't worry, everything will be okay. And I own nothing, in case you forgot.-**


	15. Chapter 15

On Monday, both Dean and Cas made it a point to avoid the other. Sam frowned, but didn't ask any questions. He knew better than to try and tap into Dean's emotional side. Avoiding one another was much more difficult than Dean had anticipated. It didn't help that he and Cas had basically every class together. It also didn't help that Meg had suddenly taken up an interest in Cas again. She laughed at smiled at him, linking her arm into his and walking to class.

_This is stupid. Just go talk to him._

Dean cornered Cas at lunch, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a back table.

"Dean-" Cas started to speak, but Dean put a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"No. Listen to me. This is ridiculous. We've been sidestepping each other all day, and I'm sick of it. You're my boyfriend, Cas. You're mine. And I'm sorry for acting like an ass the other day. I... I'm not ready to say it yet. But... That doesn't mean anything. Okay?" Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. _Please understand. I need you to understand what I'm trying to say._

Dean broke the kiss, looking at Cas for some sign that he wasn't mad. Cas smiled warmly.

"Dean. I love you."

"I know."

* * *

_**(A/N: QUICK POV CHANGE)**_

Cas got home an hour later than he would have liked. It wasn't his fault though. Dean could be very persuasive, especially covered in dirt and car grease. Cas smiled, walking inside, and hoping his brothers were upstairs.

"Cassie! You're finally here. I was about to call the police." Balthazar rushed forward, tackling Cas.

"Get off me. You were not going to do that, Balthazar." Cas shoved his brother to the side.

"Doesn't mean I wasn't worried. What were you doing with Dean that could have kept you out so late?"

"I'm only an hour late, and we weren't doing anything."

"Fine. Don't tell me." Balthazar shrugged.

"Hey, 'Zar?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever told any of your girlfriends that you loved them?"

Balthazar frowned, looking at Cas. Cas bit his lip, looking at the carpet. "You told Dean you love him, and he didn't say it back."

"How did you know that?" Cas looked up at his brother.

"Because I've had the same thing happen to me, both ways. It's not good for anyone in a relationship. You've made yourself vulnerable. Dean knows how you feel, and he can use you. And he probably feels pressured, insecure, and undeserving of you, because he doesn't feel the same way." Balthazar sat on the couch, motioning for Cas to sit next to him. "Cas, give him time, and space if he needs it. He'll realize how he feels for you soon enough."

"Thanks, Balthazar. I never would have guessed you'd be the one giving me relationship advice."

"No problem, Cassie. Now, how about we watch some WWE?"

School life for Dean returned to normal. He was berated by Crowley, yelled at by Henriksen, and spent his free time fixing up cars for Bobby. Cas usually joined him for the latter, which usually ended in the two of them making out against the Impala.  
Dean's grades were improving, thanks to Cas's help. With graduation just around the corner, Dean was sure he'd be able to pass all of his classes with B's or higher.  
_Everything is going great._

Then again, Dean's track record was never a good one to begin with.

* * *

"Hey, it's little Sammy Whine-chester."

Dean's head snapped up, looking over to where Sam was cornered by a group of Juniors. Dean recognized one as Alistair, nephew to Crowley. The boy shoved Sam into his locker. His cronies laughed, one of them grabbing Sam's books and throwing them onto the ground.

"Aww. Is wittle Winchestah gonna cwy?" Alistair leaned in close to Sam, taunting him. Sam looked at him, spitting right in the other boy's face.

"Oh, you little fucker."  
Alistair grabbed Sam's shirt, holding him against the locker. He raised a fist, socking Sam in the jaw, then the nose.

"Hey! Alistair! Get the hell away from my brother." Dean shoved him, and Sam slid to the floor, clutching his knees to his chest.

"Deab, dob't." Sam's nose was bleeding.

"Back off, fag. I'll deal with you and your little fuck-toy later." Alistair sneered. Dean punched him, hard on the side of his face. Alistair fell back, landing on some lockers. Dean hit him again, slamming Alistair's head against the lockers.

"Deab, stop!." Sam yelled.

"Don't you fucking talk about him like that. Don't mess with my brother, or my boyfriend, or me." Dean glared at Alistair. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go get you cleaned up." Dean pulled Sam up, leaving Alistair slumped against the lockers.

**-Yeah. Thoughts?-**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was called into the office the next morning. Seeing Alistair sitting in the other chair didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was the sling on his arm, the stitches on his jaw, and the bandages on his nose. Alistair caught Dean looking, and sneered.

"I've got stitches on my stomach and bandages around my ribs too. Thanks a lot, Winchester."

"Bullshit. Sam was beat just as hard, and all he has is a bandage on his nose."

"What, too poor to send your brother to a hospital? And what about Mr. Singer? The old fart probably couldn't find his way to his own bathroom."  
Dean glared at Alistair, clenching his fists. _Calm down, he's not worth it._ Dean sat down, unclenching his fists, and looking at the carpet.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Mr. Winchester, is it true that you attacked Mr. Gregoravich yesterday on school grounds?" Henriksen came in, setting his coffee mug on the desk.

"Yeah, but he started beating Sam first."

"I shoved him on accident! Dean went crazy. He should be put into an institution." Alistair rubbed his shoulder, his face taking on an expression of fear.

"That is not true! You fucking liar."

"Language, Mr. Winchester. You admit to attacking Mr. Gregoravich."

"Yes." Dean sighed.

"You claim you were defending your younger brother, yet Sam Winchester never reported the incident, and has minimal injuries."

"He can barely walk! He might have a concussion, and his nose is broken." Dean stared at Henriksen, incredulously.

"If that is the case, he should have seen a doctor."

"Well, I couldn't afford to take him, and Bo- I mean Mr. Singer's insurance isn't enough to cover the treatment."

"Mr. Winchester, the matter still stands at the fact that you beat up another student." Henriksen sat on the edge of his desk, sipping his coffee.

"Because he attacked my brother." Dean glared at Alistair.

"Mr. Winchester, our school has a zero-tolerance policy on issues of violence. I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you, and you won't be able to take your finals."

"But if I can't take the finals, I won't graduate."

"I am sorry, Dean. But you must face the consequences."

"No. I worked hard for these grades. I busted my fucking ass so I could graduate at a level that would have made my parents proud."

"More like you put your ass up, so the school-wide teacher's pet you've got as a sex-buddy would get the teachers to give you a good grade." Alistair smirked from his chair. Before Henriksen could stop him, Dean tackled Alistair, toppling the chair over. Dean punched Alistair everywhere he could see a bandage. Alistair started screaming. Dean felt himself being pulled off the other boy.

"Mr. Winchester. You will not attack another student in my school, and especially not in my presence, in my office. You are now suspended. I'll see you back in two weeks." Dean shoved Henriksen off, grabbing his bag, and storming and out of the school.

* * *

"Cas." Dean looked up, surprised to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway to his apartment.

"Dean, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry." Cas walked forward, standing awkwardly by Dean.

"It's not so bad. I get to miss school." Dean chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, kissing his forehead.

"I know you worked hard."

"I worked so fucking hard, Cas. And now it doesn't even matter. I screwed up. I'm not going to graduate, I'm not going to go to college. I'm a loser, just like my Dad. At least Dad had the sense to knock up my Mom so she would have to stay with him." They stumbled there way to the bedroom, falling onto the bed in a tangle of legs.

"Cas." Dean rolled over, hovering over his boyfriend. Cas kissed him again, raking his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Cas." Dean kissed at Cas's collarbone, wrapping himself around Cas.

"Dean." Cas moaned, scratching at Dean's back.

"I love you, Cas. Fuck, I love you so much, it scares me." Dean's voice shook, his grip on Cas tightening.

"I love you too. You don't have anything to be afraid of, Dean. It's okay." Cas kissed him.

"My Mom loved my Dad. Even at the end, she loved him." Dean kissed him, rolling them over again.

"We're not your parents, Dean. We'll find a way to get you to graduate." Cas gasped slightly, bucking his hips into Dean's. They were both hard.

"Shut up and kiss me, Cas. Fuck. Stop talking about my parents." Dean started unbuttoning Cas's shirt.

They fucked slowly, Dean topping. Cas was vocal, telling Dean exactly what he wanted. Dean stayed focused on Cas's face, capturing his lips when the other boy came. Dean followed a moment later, shouting Cas's name. They fell asleep together afterwards, wrapped in each other's arms.

**-I don't know... Good?-**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean wakes up the next morning to find Cas sneaking out. He glances t the clock._ 5:15am. What the hell?_

"Where are you going?"

"I need to change, and shower, and eat before I go to school."

"School?" Dean rolled out of the bed. "Why school?"

"Well, I still have to go to school. And I usually try to go everyday." Cas looked around. "Do you know where I put my other shoe?"

"No idea." Dean shook his head. "Why are you going to school?"

"Because I like going to school."

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I would have left a note. I was probably going to have breakfast sent to you." Cas pulled his missing shoe out from under a chair.

"Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around him, kissing Cas's temple. "Stay here?"

"I have to go to school, Dean. I've never missed a day. Not even when I had the chicken pox in second grade."

"I remember that. You got me sick." Dean frowned.

"Funny how we were the only two kids who never got the shot."

"Yeah. But why can't you stay? You can miss one day, it won't kill you."

"Dean. This isn't up for debate. I'm going." Cas wriggled out of Dean's grasp. "I'll see you later. Sam will probably want to see you, too." Cas kissed Dean quickly, walking out.

* * *

Dean was flipping between the 10 local channels on his television when someone knocked on the door. It was a little after 1pm, so Dean knew it couldn't have been Cas or Sam. "Hold on, I'm coming." Dean got up, opening the door. Raphael stood in the doorway, tall and imposing. He looked at Dean, frowning.

"May I come in?"

Dean nodded, walking back into the apartment. He turned the TV off, sitting down on the couch. "Have a seat."

Raphael sighed, taking a seat on a plastic chair in the corner. "Dean. Do you know why I'm here?"

"No. Is something wrong? Is Cas okay?"

"He's fine, physically. Mentally? I'm not so sure." Raphael stared at Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, why didn't my brother come home last night?"

"He, uh..." Dean looked down, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. "He stayed here."

"Yes, so I gathered." Raphael hummed.

"I'm sorry he didn't call or, whatever. We got distracted."

"Dean. Castiel is a foolish boy. He believes in fairy tales."

"What are you talking about?"

"Castiel is under the impression that this relationship he has with you will last forever. He actually believes that he'll be able to go to Harvard, while you stay here, and that when he comes back six years later, the two of you will be just as in love. That neither he nor you will betray the other when you're apart. He is under the ridiculous impression that you are his soul mate."

"I... Six years?" Dean frowned.

"Castiel wants to be a teacher. For kindergardeners." Raphael chuckled.

"Why wouldn't Cas and I still be in love? I love him now. I'll still love him in six years. I'll still love him in 50 years!"

"What do you want to do with your life, Dean Winchester? Become a car mechanic? A bartender? My brother is going to be successful. He could go to any college in the world. Sure, all he wants is to be a teacher, but he's still going to get world-class training." Raphael leaned forward. "Do you understand, Dean?"

"You think I'm not good enough for Cas?" Dean leaned forward as well.

"Cas needs to grow up. You need to help him along."

"What do you want me to do? Break up with him?"

"That would be best." Raphael nodded.

"That's not going to happen. I love Cas."

"So do I. I'm his brother. You've only been this close with him for three months. Who do you think has his best interests at heart?" Raphael stood up. "Think about what we've discussed today, Dean." Raphael left.

_What if he's right? Cas actually has a future, unlike me. I love him, but what if I end up holding him back?_

**-Dean, bb. I still own nothing.-**


	18. Chapter 18

Sam was the only one who decided to visit Dean after school was over. _If I can avoid talking to Cas, I won't have to talk about what Raphael said._

"How was school?"

"Fine. Cas and I talked. Gabriel and Balthazar showed up at lunch with 'congrats on the sex' cake." Sam handed Dean a Tupperware container. "I saved you a slice."

Dean gaped at Sam, grabbing the cake while trying not to blush.

"Dean, I know you had sex. Cas blushed as red as a tomato, and stuttered his way through telling Gabe and Balthazar to get off campus." Sam shrugged.

"Did Cas say anything else?"

"No. He just kind of avoided everyone in school for the rest of the day."

"Oh." Dean smiled slightly, thinking about how awkward school must have been for Cas.

"So, I know you're not in school anymore, but I am, so are you gonna help me with my math homework, or should I go back to Bobby's?" Sam stared at Dean.

"You can stay, but I won't help you." Dean shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes, getting up.

"I'm gonna go then. See you, Dean." Sam gathered his things, and left. Dean slumped onto the couch, eating the cake.

* * *

Dean managed to avoid having to talk to Cas about the future until Sunday. Cas came to visit Dean on Saturday, a visit that ended in Cas naked in Dean's bed. Sunday morning, they woke up late, warmed by the sunlight leaking through the curtains.

"Mmm." Cas stretched, looking at Dean. "Morning."

"Hi." Dean grinned, kissing Cas lightly. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Cas nodded. Dean rolled out of the bed, putting on a pair of pants. He handed Cas a pair of sweatpants, and headed towards the kitchen. Cas came out a moment later, sitting down at the table.

"Do you mind if I check my email?" Cas held his phone in one hand.

"Go ahead." Dean started working on making bacon. Cas scanned his messages, jumping up suddenly and dancing around the table.

"Yes! Yes, yes yes! Woo!"

"What?" Dean smiled, watching Cas celebrate.

"My acceptance letter to State College came in." Cas smiled. Dean frowned.

"State College? But what about Harvard?"

"Oh. Well, all I want is to be a teacher. I can do that at any college. State is closer, so I can still see you."

"But, Harvard was your dream. You worked so hard to get in."

"Dean, it's just college."

"Raphael was right. You're giving up for me." Dean sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cas, Harvard is you dream. It's what you wanted, more than anything. And you're giving it up for me. I can't let you do that. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you apologizing for?"

"I can't hold you back, Cas."

"You aren't holding me back."

"You have to go to Harvard. It's what you want."

"I want to stay with you."

"No, Cas! You're giving up for me. I can't see you do that."

"I'm not giving up!"

"Go." Dean looked away.

"Go? Go where? To Harvard?"

"Go away. Cas, who were we kidding? This never would have worked out anyway. Get out of here. Go to Harvard. Meet someone there, someone smarter and better. Just go." Cas stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Dean didn't move, didn't stop him. _The best thing to ever happen to me, and I just lost him forever._

**- I**'**d apologize, but if Kurt and Blaine can't be canonically happy, Dean and Cas can't be happy in fanon. Don't be sad though, this is the seemingly never-ending Destiel story so... I still own nothing xoxo-**


	19. Chapter 19

**-In which you thought you hated Raphael, but plot twist, you actually hate Zachariah-**

Eleven minutes and forty-seven seconds. That's how long it takes for Dean to realize he's made a huge mistake. He has to go after Cas. He has to apologize. _It's too late. He's gone._

Dean lies on the couch for two days straight. He's vaguely aware of Sam coming in and making food, but for the most part Dean sleeps and wallows in self-pity.

"Okay, enough. Dean, get up. Come on." Sam comes in on the third day and forces Dean to shower, change his clothes, and get out of the apartment.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm sick of Cas crying into my pizza everyday. Fix it." Sam put a bouquet of flowers into Dean's hand, and shoved him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Dean slumped after Sam.

"Zachariah's. You are going to apologize to Cas, you are going to admit that you're an idiot, and then you are going to pay for a nice dinner date." Sam thrust a hundred dollars into Dean's hand. "You owe me forty, and Bobby sixty."

"Sam, I can't-"

"Yes you can." Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder, then pushed him into the restaurant.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester. Your table is this way." Anna grabbed Dean's arm, leading him to a table in the back of the restaurant. Cas was already there. He looked up, frowning when he saw Dean.

"The waiter will be right with you." Anna walked away, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"Cas..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear some fake apology." Cas shuffled in his seat, glaring at Dean.

"I wasn't... Cas I am sorry. I was an idiot. I was confused, because your brother told me you were giving up your dreams. I don't want that to happen. Your the smartest person I've ever known, and I hate that you wanted to throe all of that away."

"Dean, you're right. You are an idiot." Cas stared at Dean. "I love you. My dreams are important to me, but my dreams can be achieved anywhere. I don't have to go to Harvard. I can go to State College."

"You're sure you want to do that? When we first met, you wanted me to tutor you so you could go to Harvard. Not State."

"And two minutes into that first lesson, I realized that I wanted you even more. Dean, I can get a teaching degree anywhere. I want to get it here, where I can be with you."

Dean leaned across the table, grabbing Cas's face and kissing him. He pulled back, smiling. "I love you."

"Well, glad to see the happy couple together again! Hello, my name is Balthazar, I'll be your waiter for the evening." Balthazar grinned, putting two glasses of water onto the table. "Your food will be out shortly."

"We haven't ordered anything!" Dean yelled at Balthazar as he walked away.

"Ignore him. My family is composed of fools." Cas moved his chair over so he was sitting next to Dean. Their hands met under the table. "Though I am grateful that they conspired to get us back together."

"It's weird. Why would Raphael want me to break-up with you?"

"Raphael thinks he knows what's best for everyone, but he's usually wrong." Cas kissed Dean. Dean kissed back, cupping Cas's face.

"Ahem. Your food."

Cas broke the kiss, glaring at Balthazar. Gabriel stood to the side, a tray of food balanced in his arms.

"Here." Gabriel put the tray down, winking at Dean and Cas before leaving.

"We understand if you don't want to eat the food. I'm sure lips and spit taste much better."

Cas threw a bread roll at Balthazar.

"Where were we?" Dean pulled Cas towards him again. Cas slid out of his chair and into Dean's lap. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him even closer.

"What is going on?"

Cas jumped off of Dean, turning to see Zachariah storming into the restaurant.

"Zach, stop, leave them alone." Anna ran after him.

"Zachariah." Balthazar stood in front of him, grinning. "Calm down."

"Calm down? I thought Raphael took care of this. Why are they still together?"

"What?" Dean got up, walking over to Zachariah. "Say that again?"

"You and Castiel are disgraceful. Do you honestly believe Castiel will spend the rest of his life with you?"

"Yeah, I do." Dean looked back at Cas, smiling.

"Castiel is going to marry a girl one day. A nice, well-rounded girl. His father knows it, I know it, Raphael knows it, and Castiel knows it."

"Zachariah, people change. Nothing was ever set in stone." Anna stepped forward.

"Castiel. You know your duty. You know what will happen if you betray your family." Zachariah looked at Cas. Cas frowned.

"I know that you are a dick. I know that I have free will, and I will use it. I know that I love Dean Winchester. If that conflicts with the master plan you and Raphael have, I'm sorry. This is my life. You are not the boss of me." Cas grabbed Dean's hand. "Let's go."

"Castiel. If you leave here with this boy, you will fall from the family. You will lose everything." Zachariah glared at them. "You will end up the same as Gabriel. With nothing."

"I have Dean." Cas stormed out, taking Dean with him.

"What was all of that?" Dean stopped Cas down the street. Cas hugged him tight.

"My father is powerful. Very powerful. In fact, Dean... My father is Senator Chuck Shurley."

**-I SUCK SO HARD I'M SORRY. I'm back in school, I knew I should probably write another chapter... The next one will be better and show up faster I promise-**


	20. Chapter 20

"What?" _WHAT?_

"My Dad is Senator Chuck Shurley." Cas looked down, worry spreading over his face.

"I'm confused." Dean frowned. "How is Senator Shurley your Dad, if your last name is Novak?"

"Novak is an old family name. When we moved here, he didn't want anyone to know we were his kids, so we became the Novaks. Except for Anna, who took her Mom's last name, Milton."

"Okay. And why didn't you tell me your Dad is a Senator?"

"I didn't think it was important. No one outside of the family knows. My Dad is well liked by everyone, but he has to deal with a lot, especially with his new wife Becky. He didn't want us to be swamped by problems here."

Dean grabbed Cas's hand. "I get it. I guess. Your Dad is famous, and he didn't want to force you and all your brothers into the spotlight."

"Basically that, yes." Cas kissed Dean.

"What about what Zach said? About the plan, about Raphael and everything."

"Everyone expects me to marry some rich businessman's daughter, in order to keep my Father's campaign strong. My brother's are all rich and successful already, besides Gabriel who's isn't interested in helping, and Anna who doesn't want to marry anyone to help our Father." Cas sighed "And I would have ended up marrying Meg Masters, or Bela Talbot, or another horrible rich girl if I hadn't met you."

Dean kissed Cas again, cupping his face. "I love you. You picked me, over everything."

"I love you, Dean." Cas kissed him, stepping closer.

"Come back to my place?" Dean asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yes."

* * *

_I just had sex with a famous person. Or, semi-famous, I guess._ Dean traced the curve of Cas's back, as Cas sighed, half-asleep. Dean kissed in between Cas's shoulder blades, taking in his smell and taste. Cas rolled over lazily, kissing Dean, and smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**-Filler chapter is filler-y because next chapter we have GRADUATION AND DRAMA-**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Graduation part one-**

Cas stayed with Dean for the next week. He went to school, and came back to the apartment. Dean felt slightly bad about the fact that Cas had basically been kicked out by his family. At the same time, though, he was spending all of his time with Cas.

"Graduation is this Friday." Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Hmm?" Dean tipped his head back, kissing Cas's fingers.

"Graduation. I know you can't walk, but you could still go." Cas kissed Dean.

"I don't know, Cas. I'm already going to college, why would I go to graduation? I'm not gonna walk in the ceremony, so what's the point?"

"It's the principle. The pomp and circumstance. You still get a diploma."

"A high school diploma. For a guy going to Community College." Dean laughed.

"It's a big deal, Dean. You only get one high school graduation."

"I don't even get mine." Dean got up, going to the kitchen.

"Dean." Cas followed him, frowning.

"Don't worry about it." Dean pulled a sandwich out of the fridge.

"Come to the ceremony. It'll be fun." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean.

"No. "

"Dean."

"I'm not going, Cas. I don't see what the big deal is."

"I'm the valedictorian. I'm giving a speech."

"That's cool."

"Dean!"

"What?"

"You don't care. You don't care at all that this is the last time we'll be in high school." Cas backed out of the kitchen, looking hurt.

"Cas." Dean followed him.

"I worked so hard, and I have the grades to prove it. I got offers from Princeton, Brown, MIT, Yale. Harvard. And I turned them all down."

"You told me you wanted to. You want to go to State so you can be with me." Dean frowned.

"I do want to be with you. I want to support you and love you. But you're too much of a screw up to do the same for me."

"Get out." Dean glared at Cas.

"Dean."

"Out. Get out!" Dean hurled what was left of the sandwich at Cas. Cas turned and ran out the door.

* * *

_You idiot._

"You idiot!" Sam threw a rag at Dean when he told him what had happened. The brothers were in Bobby's shop, Dean fixing up the Impala.

"I don't know why he was so mad." Dean grumbled. _Yes you do._

"Because he wanted you to care." Sam handed Dean a monkey wrench.

"I do care." _Not enough. _Dean took it, tossing the rag back.

"No you don't. Not the way Cas wants you to."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants you to go to the graduation ceremony. He wants you to watch him give his speech, and cheer for him when he gets his diploma. He wants you to be proud of him. His entire family just kicked him out. His only relatives at the graduation will be Gabriel, probably Balthazar, and maybe Anna if she can sneak in. He needs you there, he doesn't have anyone else."

"I didn't..." Dean frowned.

"You have to go." Sam looked at Dean.

"I don't think I can. Cas hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you. He's angry at you. There is a difference. One doesn't get you sex."

"Shut up, bitch." Dean flicked motor oil into Sam's face.

"Jerk." Sam grinned. "Go to the ceremony."

"I will." _I have to make it right. _

**-Apologizing now. For a lot of things-**


	22. Chapter 22

**-I suck so bad and I'm sorry here-**

Dean managed to sneak into the gym just as the ceremony was starting. He sat as far back as he could, hoping none of the teachers would recognize him. Henriksen walked up to the mic, to polite applause.

"Welcome, everyone, to the graduation ceremony for the Sioux Falls High School class of 2013"

Dean tuned out, scanning the room for signs of Cas' family. Finally, he spotted Anna's bright hair, and Gabriel and Balthazar sitting next to her. Henriksen finished welcoming the crowd, and praising the graduating class.

"And now, I'm pleased to present the valedictorian of the class of 2013, Mister Castiel Novak!"

The room burst out in applause. Dean looked up to the front of the room, his breath catching when he saw Cas.

_I love him._

"My fellow classmates, wonderful teachers, honored guests, and fa- friends." Cas coughed, looking down at his notes."It's been four years. Four years of hard work, and bad lunch food." The crowd laughed.

Cas smiled. "Four years of friendship, and homework, and growing closer to one another. Four years of our lives. Maybe even the best four years." Cas looked down again.

"And one year. One amazing, senior year, where we finally got everything we'd been working so hard to get. Even if... Even if we had to lie to get it." Cas looked up, staring out into the crowd.

"Senior year, were we pretended we needed a credit for college we'd already earned. We convinced the entire school that we needed a tutor, in the form of the... Most amazing boy in school. I lied. I lied to you, to my family, and to myself. Because you never could love me. Raphael and Zachariah were right. It's been a great four years, guys. Goodbye. Good luck." Cas walked off the stage, to the hushed shock of the crowd.

_He lied for you. He lied to you. He lied because he loves you._

Dean got up and ran out after him.

**-Don't kill me I am sorry.-**


End file.
